


「27」天干物燥

by poorbuggy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 一毛钱越涵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 我始终觉得是它找到的我诶，一个好小狗，用允许我救它的方式救了我
Relationships: 农异
Kudos: 1





	「27」天干物燥

尤长靖从后面掰他的肩膀，我讲很多次，你不可以驼背啦！好，好好好，王子异点头如捣蒜，手上忙着切一只滑不溜手的山药。过两分钟又驼了回去。他被粉丝提醒了一百次，回去终于记得把背背佳和颈托加入了购物车。

切菜好费劲，他两只行李箱里多塞一台肩颈按摩仪。晚上陈立农穿了卡通睡衣，脑袋顶冒着热气过来串房，进门见这位哥们闭眼打坐，阵仗颇大，脖子上套个环状的东西，电击片贴在斜方肌，整个人一抖一抖，心平气和地抽着风——正是在做模拟针灸。他在震动中一笑：农农来啦。

陈立农应一声，天太冷了，他缓缓在床里躺下，枕着手观看这个诡异画面。好奇怪，这个人在做别的事，什么也不耽误，眼睛也不睁，但是浑身都写着我在等你。

我觉得哦，子异，你为什么不每天贴墙站半小时。他提议道。

那样有用吗？王子异打开一只眼。

不知道。

他倒基本每天都有或长或短的一段时间，在床上，肩背被压得很直，颈线抻长了往后仰过去。这个不知道算不算。不算吧。

王子异结束了按摩，东西收拾起来，小心地给电击片贴上膜，再回过头，对方已经严严实实盖好了被子。你是过来睡觉的呀？他爬到床头，脑袋依依地靠上去。

嗯。

不做吗？

不做，我听说只要什么都不做地睡在一起，就可以结婚了。

王子异哈哈笑，床头灯兜在他头发上：你不是说真的吧。

陈立农撑着脑袋思考，那个故事我忘记在哪里看过，好像是格林童话哦，只要经历三个痛苦的晚上，不发出声音，不应答缠着你、殴打你的妖怪恶灵，天亮了就可以享尽荣华富贵，心想事成，你可以做到吗？

当然呀，才三天而已。

是哦，你超能忍的，不喜欢出声。他没头没尾地换了话题，子异，我突然想到你贴西瓜籽内，下次可以贴上吗，就素颜直接贴。

可以呀，但是我没带，明天问问化妆师——素颜贴那个有点奇怪吧。

不会啦。

陈立农伸手摸了摸他的眼眶，王子异有一条异于常人的右眼眼尾，两波三折，好比说他的脸是一个画家盘腿坐在地上画出来的，别的部分都画得手挺稳，只在撇眼角的时候一哆嗦，被瞳仁里的慈悲闪了腰。

不会奇怪，他说，真的啦。

窗外下了雨，体感气温一度一度变低。在此刻越下越大，成为他们睡不着觉时塞在耳朵里听的白噪音。

-

第一天到的时候，是燠热的夏日，大家拿着简历资料一类的纸张从四面八方赶过来，聚在乌镇，王子异穿黑色短袖，热腾腾冒汗，录完了节目他突然有灵感，找个座儿，叼着笔帽，在用过的简历背后写歌词，墨水泅过整张纸，印在正面的证件照他的脸颊上。翻过来，像一道深色伤痕。他浑不在意，把纸塞进包里。

陈立农暼到他的字变好看了。

节目的分组，出于种种效果考虑，他们并不总在一起行动，更多是酒店会面，王子异抽离了工作状态就变得非常缓慢，缓慢卸妆，缓慢脱衣服，里面有时候是白背心打底，有时候是花朵形状的乳贴。

早晨时有一只骨肉匀亭的金眼黑猫在垃圾桶旁边蹲着，油墩子呼哧呼哧地吞下狗饭，王子异照着百度菜谱给猫做了一顿猫饭，小鱼盘子盛了放在它面前，猫用眼睛说谢谢你，他很高兴，说不用谢。

陈立农叼着狗尾巴草，王子异夹着半个西瓜，猫狗在他们对面吃饭，俩人有一搭没一搭地聊天。陈立农提出野路子话题，你跟猫接过吻吗？王子异哽住，为什么这么问呢。因为猫舌头有倒刺，蛮特别的。那农农跟狗接过吻吗？为什么这么问呢。因为你很喜欢狗嘛。我没有过。陈立农憋了一会儿又说，其实有啦！哇哦，那是什么感觉？其实也没有怎样，它们舌头好薄。

王子异像被点了笑穴，笑个不停，两手把腿间夹着的半拉冰西瓜抱拢起来，最中间一口喂给他。

这人笑的时候要么抿着嘴，要么就老实不客气地露出好些牙齿，他是糯米牙，但是很齐整，那些牙像多动症小孩努力乖乖地排排坐好。

我走啦！王子异把西瓜往他怀里一塞，下午和Justin一组出门，农农晚上见。陈立农想，他又要在吃完西瓜之后去刷牙了，真的超级龟毛。

他又跟黑猫聊了两句，收了盘子走。

王子异对猫猫狗狗没有兴趣，正如同不爱看书。有一本较为鼓舞他的当代畅销书《你要么出众，要么出局》，他曾通读全文，很受感动。

半年前他还觉得自己不太会讲话，挑灯夜读《教你避免生活中的尬聊》和《如何做个有趣的人》。最近又有一些好的想法打算：杀时间的时候，要看台湾文学。但是他没什么时间可以杀，大概到年边了才有。

就职业来说，忙到没有时间可以杀才好。

王子异那点可怜的下班空闲有很多东西要看，他搞哈，小号刚开了俩月，关注了一揽子家里站姐和哈圈人士，最近一条转发是恭喜Bridge结婚，发了八个流泪表情，很是高兴，自己结婚似的。此外还要看Breaking比赛，以及老师推荐的值得学习的电视剧——不止国产，日剧韩剧都有一些，电视剧在他的眼里不再单单是电视剧，是条分缕析的台词和表演，全身肌肉的牵动，表情的技巧。看高质量的影视剧会有大量诸如此类的信息灌入脑海。

晚上他卸完妆，发现自己长闭口了。

我长闭口了，王子异站起来又坐下，我好焦虑，我要不要现在刷酸呀？他真的很焦虑，精神上蹿下跳，从两只手机里摸出私人的那一个，敲敲点点，发微信在问什么人。

陈立农坐在旁边玩，觉得这一幕很有意思，走在外面见不到他这样，他永远快乐温和，在经过阳光最烈的天井也努力避免皱眉。

他阻止王子异去拿酸的手：别瞎弄啦，涂点镇定的东西。

王子异囫囵涂完了，心情不太好。

你跟别人住的时候怎么样？他有看Hi室友，在搞哈、看比赛、补剧的间隙中，分出时间去看了这个综艺，看到漂亮女孩们，看到小胡，看到柯基在床上尿尿，听到陈立农唱baby have a good night，唱更别善作慈悲。你跟别人住的时候怎么样？

他没有问出口，又突然想到陈立农也是要演男主角的人了，没头没尾地说，农农很快就会有吻戏要拍吧。陈立农说也不一定，你看过古剑奇谭哦，那个到最后也只是亲额头。王子异安慰他：有吻戏也没关系的啦，农农吻技还蛮好的。陈立农听了心情有点微妙，踢上拖鞋走过去，那到底是怎样？你要在口碑app写八百字评价才可以，啊不然就用嘴告诉我。王子异嘻嘻笑，忘了闭口的事。

他现在嘴唇上没有唇膏，都吃没了。

嗲嗲男孩小王喜欢舔嘴唇，补妆时间总是最长，自己包里搁了两只口红，浅豆沙色之类的，男生在色号上选择很少。陈立农自己倒拍过一个色号深的，他盯着镜头，去咬一瓣血橙。血橙代指处女，他后来才知道，有点生气，不想拍那样有过分性暗示的东西——这类事情是无能为力的部分之一。

不过他挺想看王子异涂一个血的颜色，他想象过他会咬人。

或者以后总会看到——等他拍戏，拍吐血的戏，病在榻上或者倒在战场，垂着眼，猩红血浆堪堪留一星半点挂在嘴唇，像一个残暴的深深深的吻。

陈立农跟小女孩顾客拍视频，小女孩很小，尚未学会拍照时把脸藏在别人后面。王子异那边则是一个小男孩，黏着他不让走，索性店里也不是忙的时段，他蹲下教小男孩几句手语，小男孩说哥哥我下次还来找你玩。好，他比平时更轻声细语地答，可以呀。

翻来覆去是这两句，好像他从未拒绝过别人。摄像大哥被这一幕打动了似的，简直要贴在他的脸上拍特写。

完事儿又接了个点单，他风风火火跑回厨房做菜。陈立农在顾烧烤架，这角落暂时没有摄像大哥跟拍，王子异起了锅，等焯笋的水烧开，百无聊赖，像个多动症扒到他背上，探头探脑，取一根筷子伸长了蘸辣椒末尝尝，辣得直吐舌头。他这天摸了一种木质香水，可能是一个糟糕的尝试，比起热烈的裸男和柔和的李先生，闻起来就像一棵着火的绿植。

陈立农回过头看他。

王子异，他全须全尾地念这个名字。什么，怎么了，王子异脑门上一层细汗，拿手背去擦，辣得眯起眼，他不知道自己现在是什么样子，像用舌头探知世界的一条眼盲的小狗。烟火气攀在他的肩头耀武扬威。

陈立农说，没事啦，让你偷吃，快点喝水，就含在嘴里不要吐掉。

王子异含着水，回到灶前焯他的冬笋，弯着腰小心翼翼地放盐，脊柱中段有一点凌厉的突起，衣服下显出来，年幼的鲨鱼第一次破开水面。

锁骨大家都能看见，但很少人知道他腰窝也能盛很深的水，再到蜜桃似的臀，这具身体像为性爱而生的。有的时候他半条腿被折上去，整个人是热腾腾的粉红色。好奇怪，他不是装的诶，是真的很容易获得快乐，让人觉得自己好像技术很好。

喜欢被内射，但结束后一定要撇紧双腿，不让人看哪怕一眼那里面含着乳白色浊液的风光，仿佛害羞不得了。他好适合做正房，又好适合当情妇。

-

他们走一条月光下的小路回去。

有条巷子外面的水泥路被小孩画了跳房子的格，王子异跳上去，一、二、三、四——直跳到七，蹦出白粉笔画的“大气层”，之后是一路的坑坑洼洼，傍晚刚刚落过一场急雨，亮的是水面，暗的是平地，他一个一个跳过水坑，影子像西游记皮影戏里走在最前面的老孙。另外三个吊在后面悠悠走着，轻松地瞧他蹦蹦跳跳，尤长靖说好饿好冷，黄明昊说今天挣了好多。

陈立农突然想起一些别的事。

上一个冬天格外冷，王子异把一只小熊揣在口袋里，好像怕它着凉，只露出个脑袋在外面。陈立农正拎着早饭往回跑，手里是绵绵的白色塑料袋，弯着眼睛跟他打招呼，他们说话的时候，热气从遮住嘴唇的毛衣里上飘，蒸出大朵乳白色珊瑚。

那时他知道王子异吃饭没声音，勺子筷子一点儿不会碰到碗边。现在他还知道了厨房里王子异把剪刀递给别人，刀尖永远直愣愣对准自己。大家都很好，可是真有人会捅过去的，你懂不懂。

前面王子异嗷了一声，被路边窜出来又不见的一个黑影吓得连连倒退，退到尤长靖后面，两手把住他的肩膀。黄明昊说，我的天哪，今天刚巧有个大哥跟我说了附近的闹鬼事件，这个事情是这样，如此这般，这样那样……他绘声绘色，像诗朗诵，三个人背后发毛，手拉手挤做一团。

陈立农冷静地拨开草丛，探头进去，出来嘛，出来玩好不好，他悉悉索索地进行互动，过了会儿，一只个子很高的黑色巨贵跑出来，蹭在他的手心。

晚上他们再说起这个，王子异非常认真，你那种不怕，不是胆子大的那种不怕，像是会什么的样子，你是不是驱魔师家庭出身哪？

陈立农说下次有机会告诉你。

王子异已经信了，并露出一定会保守秘密的神情，郑重地点头。

关于狗狗，陈立农有一百个话要说，他早想好传记第一行：我是农农，我的一生中遇见许多的好小猫好小狗，跟我萍水相逢或者相依为命，谢谢他们。他说起皮皮如何，大花如何，黄宝如何，那只大小眼奶猫如何，Hi又如何，之后也会提到油墩子，和别的。

……我不是它的主人，非要说的话，是这样哦，捡到它那天我心情好差，几乎站不起来，走出地铁站下起了大雨，抱着膝盖蹲在地上等雨停，它走过来，湿漉漉蹭我手心，我不管自己穿的什么衣服，去拥抱它。很奇怪，我始终觉得是它找到的我诶，一个好小狗，用允许我救它的方式救了我。

王子异认真听着，脸上是常有的那一种温柔。思及他对猫猫狗狗并没兴趣，可以判定他此刻眼里所有的温柔都是给讲述人的。

这让陈立农清楚地记起画面来，自己泪眼婆娑地盯着地面，水珠不停地砸下去，炸开，扭头向旁边望，看见后面的地铁车厢在转弯时蛇尾一样甩动，蛇尾里满满当当装着表情木然的人类。

-

综艺有剧本和走位，王子异搂着餐盘，想起两年前演舞台剧，排练的时候木地板上贴着清晰的定位白线，那些白线此刻就由他们的眼睛具象化在空中。

他在队里是人缘相当好的一个，好是真的好，因为太好了，被隔绝在外也是真的隔绝在外。很多坚固友谊建立在“拥有相同的讨厌鬼”上面，王子异太温柔了，你绝对不会想跟他做这件事，哪怕是抱怨几句什么。他被当成没见过脏东西的小孩，过年家里杀鸡剥鱼的时候被捂住眼睛，带离厨房。

他们在长枪短炮中走过木栈桥，走在荷叶里。临秋末晚，风里的荷叶卷焦了边，布满洞眼，芦苇支楞着灰扑扑招摇。王子异弯着腰往下望，前不久他才第一次见活蹦乱跳的小青蛙，第一次见菱角，第一次见藕刚挖出来浑身是泥的样子，在此之前，他以为它们从最开始就是白生生的。

有个女孩子趴在露天的木桌上睡着了，王子异出门倒垃圾看见，是对面最安静的那一位。街灯光线抿过来，细软头发垂下阴影，她光溜溜的细瘦手臂叠在一起，垫住头。肯定会着凉的，他有点犹豫要不要过去，要不要给她披衣服。他想起前一阵子陈立农趴在桌上睡觉的时候。

那次是真的睡着，王子异给他披了外套，坐在旁边，夜间统计账本是温州人的工作，他无事可做，伸手去拈陈立农脸颊上的一根睫毛，陈立农猛地睁开眼，攥住他的手腕。王子异不敢吱声。对方松开来，凌厉的眼神柔和下来，似乎还为自己的反应感到悲伤：对不起子异。

因为一直是竞争的关系，王子异和隔壁女生餐厅不是很熟，借个油盐酱醋有过，别的讲话不多。有一些道理他被说了才明白，例如男的和男的搞cp要避嫌；另一些道理他一早就明白，例如男女不论如何都要避嫌。现在没有摄像头，但被谁看到都不好。

他拿了东西过去，刚一走近人就醒了，姑娘把脸抬起来，像拉幕布似的渐次露出长长的亮晶晶的耳坠，陈意涵有点发愣地看过来。他拎着衣角的手还悬在半空，她像惊醒一样，放出礼貌又疏离的笑：啊，谢谢。

外面很冷啊，快点进去吧。王子异在身上比划比划，多穿点衣服。

她点点头站起来，双手捋平围裙。

对了，再过两天就是你的生日吧，没有机会一起庆祝，提前祝你生日快乐哦。

陈意涵说谢谢，又是礼貌的笑。两档节目里人设极其重合的男生女生在路灯下沉默相对。陈意涵想，乌镇也很类似一个期间限定的概念，在一个与世隔绝的地方和一些人共同做一件事，离开了这里，再回忆就和梦没差。她下定决心，出声道：诶！

王子异立刻垂了垂头，露出聆听的姿态，她摸摸冰凉的手臂，说，我有一个头很铁的朋友，她对我说过，舆论没有什么大不了的，没有任何一种爱需要掩饰，问心无愧，再往前冲就是了。她又笑起来：不好意思说这些，兄弟，你懂我意思，一切顺利！她友善地比了一个世界上最近似于ok的啵唧手势，因为没比好，自暴自弃地跑进去了。

王子异觉得自己懂了，也可能没懂。

散伙时总要煽情一下，录制结束之后四个人坐在一起，饥肠辘辘，陈立农起身去附近买喝的。大家用石头剪刀布决定谁去，如果不这样，就总是王子异去。我去吧我去吧，外面冷，他总这么说，你也总能想象他说这些话的语调。王子异如果去上大学，就是那种每天给室友免费带饭的老好人，便宜爸爸，甚至给对门也带饭，再发展到一层楼，子子孙孙无穷尽也。

他漫无目的地想上大学的事儿，我新生入学，子异准备实习毕业了，他看上去就不喜欢学习，肯定不会考研，完了啦，我们注定没有任何故事，算了。

往回走的路上接到电话，王子异第一句说，好冷啊，第二句说，我等不到晚上，想立刻问你，第三句说，农农今年冬天什么时候有空，可以和我一起去滑雪嘛？他的声音在黑夜里游出温暖的双手，像小狗趴在脚面上，成为毛拖。

可以，当然可以啦。

他这样说，王子异听到他弯弯的眼睛和白白的牙齿也这样说，听到他走着走着，突然在黑暗里张开双臂，像小炮弹一样飞跑起来。

Fin.

2018/10


End file.
